


Крыса

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мейс Тирелл атакует вновь, а в Штормовом Пределе заканчивается вся еда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крыса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Война Пяти Королей" за команду His Majesty's Rainbow Guard.

– …Сир Эдрис, я, по-моему, ясно выразился: надо подготовить катапульты.

– Но, милорд, Мейс Тирелл вряд ли будет сейчас атаковать.

– Станнис!

– … Он уже несколько раз за последнюю неделю пытался сделать подкоп и, более того, расставил перед замком новенькие требушеты. Странно, что вам до сих пор не ясно: готовится атака.

– Но зачем? Я думал, Тирелл решил взять нас измором.

– За столько времени Тирелл наверняка успел соскучиться по своему тёплому и уютному Хайгардену. Так что – готовьте катапульты и аркбаллисты.

– Станнис!

– …Да, милорд, но у нас нет снарядов. Горящая смола…

– Камни! У нас, благодаря Тиреллам, полный замок камней! Которые до сих пор почему-то валяются в коридорах, а не…

– Станнис!!!

Ренли не выдержал и всё-таки закричал.

Мейстер Крессен говорил ему, что воспитанные дети так себя не ведут, но по-другому обратить на себя внимание Станниса не получалось. Можно было, конечно, ещё подойти и дёрнуть за рукав, но когда Ренли последний раз так сделал, Станнис его отшлёпал. Возможно, потому что вокруг были важные рыцари, Ренли не знал, но рисковать больше не хотел. Поэтому он и закричал, надеясь, что, в случае чего, успеет убежать. А в том, что Станнис обернётся на крик, Ренли даже и не сомневался.

Так оно и вышло.

– Да, Ренли, – Станнис, как всегда, хмуро посмотрел на него, и Ренли невольно поёжился.

– Я хочу есть, – выпалил Ренли и, заметив, что Станнис нахмурился ещё больше, добавил: - Очень хочу.

Станнис никогда не давал ему еды. Говорил, что нет, просил потерпеть до завтра, иногда – злился, отмахивался, отправлял ловить крыс. Но Ренли всегда, с тех пор, как у них стали кончаться припасы, просил. Это была своеобразная традиция. Ренли искренне верил, что однажды Станнис, вместо того, чтобы отослать его, достанет сдобную булочку или петушка на палочке и скажет, что они больше не будут голодать. Ренли даже, как советовал старый слуга, усердно молился. Но еды от этого больше не становилось, и Ренли с каждым разом разочаровывался в богах всё больше и больше. И перестал молиться, когда умерла его старая няня. Она всегда приносила ему что-нибудь сверх выделенной каждому нормы, а один раз взяла и не пришла. Ренли тогда весь день проплакал и искренне ненавидел себя, потому что был уверен: нянюшка бы не умерла, если бы не отдавала ему часть своей порции. Успокоился он только тогда, когда пришёл Станнис и сказал, что это он передавал свою еду через няню, а она сама – не голодала. С тех пор Ренли постоянно пытался скормить часть своей порции Станнису, но слуги лишь посмеивались и заставляли Ренли есть всё самому.

Но вскоре делиться со Станнисом стало нечем. Хотя Ренли и по привычке продолжал откладывать пойманных жучков и паучков для Станниса, они всё равно отправлялись в общий котёл. Еды было ничтожно мало, чтобы прокормить всех. Кони, собаки, кошки и даже крысы были давно съедены. И, услышав, как какой-то рыцарь жаловался, что у него второй день ни крошки во рту, Ренли решил, что больше не будет есть. Он всё равно слишком маленький, чтобы защищать замок, а, значит, не нужно тратить на него еду. Тогда Станнис его впервые ударил. Не отшлёпал, как обычно, а легонько ударил по щеке. И сказал, что если ещё раз такое услышит, то сдаст замок, и Ренли будет в этом виноват. С тех пор Ренли не жаловался, а только старательнее стал помогать слугам добывать еду. И вот время от времени просил у Станниса поесть.

– Потерпи, – голос Станниса вывел его из состояния полудрёмы. Ренли часто стал засыпать на ходу, слуги даже пару раз находили его лежащим посреди коридора и относили в комнату. – Скоро еда будет, мне поклялись.

Ренли кивнул и пошёл обратно, потирая глаза, чтобы не заснуть. В последнее время он очень не любил спать. Раньше он стремился поскорее уснуть, чтобы заглушить чувство голода, но теперь во сне он видел куриный суп, жареных поросят и черничные пироги, и когда вставал, хотел кушать ещё больше.

Не думая, куда идёт, Ренли оказался в западном коридоре. До войны он очень любил здесь бегать, но сейчас повсюду были осколки стекла и камни. Да и Станнис запретил тут ходить, потому что эта сторона замка лучше всего простреливалась из катапульт. Но Ренли не стал сворачивать. Он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно усталым, поэтому медленно брёл вдоль коридора, старательно обходя все камни, хотя раньше бы обязательно попрыгал по ним. Вдруг за одним из камней он увидел крысу. Настоящую, живую крысу. Пусть она была облезлой и ужасно тощей, но, несмотря на это, из неё можно было сделать вкусный суп, а ведь они так давно не ели мясо…

Ренли стал осторожно подкрадываться к крысе. Она, словно почувствовав что-то, завертела мордочкой, принюхиваясь. Кажется, это была слепая крыса. Она попыталась выбраться из груды камней, но лишь ткнулась носом в одних из них. Ренли приближался всё ближе и ближе. И вот он уже протянул руку, чтобы схватить крысу, но та вдруг быстро рванула вперёд, и Ренли зачерпнул рукой воздух. Он помчался за крысой. Она лихорадочно петляла, врезаясь то в один камень, то в другой, и Ренли понял, что если он сейчас прыгнет, то поймает крысу. Он вытянул руку, подпрыгнул и... в следующий момент в то место, где он только что стоял, попал большой валун. А Ренли лежал на полу и испуганно хлопал глазами. Спина, в которую попали осколки камня, болела, но Ренли не обращал на это внимания. У него в руках была крыса. Он всё-таки её поймал. И так сильно сжал от испуга, что убил.

Ренли быстро встал, отряхнулся и побежал на кухню. Сегодня у них будет вкусный суп. Никаких насекомых, никакой земли с мучного склада. Настоящая крыса.

Ренли бежал так быстро, как мог, и уже придумал, кого он накормит своей крысой. Станниса, конечно, мейстера Крессена, сира Эдриса, других рыцарей, кухарку…

Он ворвался на кухню и хотел прокричать: «Крыса!» – как вдруг почувствовал, что перед глазами темнеет, а сам он – падает.

Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание: к ним приплыл какой-то контрабандист. А спустя секунду Ренли уже лежал в глубоком обмороке, крепко прижимая к себе добытую крысу.


End file.
